Home Sweet Home
by iheartCallieTorres
Summary: Callie and Arizona’s first night in their new home.


**Title: **Home Sweet Home

**Author: **iheartcallietorres (laurenxx3 on LJ)

**Pairing: **Callie/Arizona

**Rating: **M

**Summary: **Callie and Arizona's first night in their new home.

**Disclaimer: **You know the drill. All characters belong to Shonda Rhimes/ABC. I don't own anything. If I did, I'd be a lot richer than a poor college student. Any similarities to real life situations/persons are purely coincidental. Not for profit; for entertainment purposes only.

**A/N: **I have absolutely NO medical knowledge beyond what I see/hear on Grey's Anatomy, so forgive me of any medical-related errors. Also, this is un-betad, so all mistakes are mine. Please let me know if you come across any. As always, comments are much appreciated (and will encourage me to write more fics in the future - *hint, hint*).

**A/N2: **So, this is something to appease y'all until the next installment of my "What Happened After…" series. I already explained why I'm not posing another part just yet in this post here. So, you get this instead. Hope you like it and find it an acceptable alternative for now. : )

**WARNING **--- _Insane _amounts of fluff and sexiness ahead! Read at your own risk! … I figured it was much needed after the recent emotional roller coaster we've experienced.

* * *

"First night in our new home," Arizona said softly as we snuggled on the oversized chair by the fireplace. Being that it was nearly summer, it was really too warm to merit the roaring fire we had going, but we didn't care. It just gave us an excuse to wear little clothing, both of us in just tank tops and gym shorts.

I grinned and held her tighter. We sat in the cushy chair so that her back was to my front, my arms wrapped around her narrow waist. I nuzzled the back of her neck left bare by the fact that her hair was pulled up in a haphazard ponytail, trailing kisses over her smooth skin.

"Our new home," I said, the words rolling effortlessly off my tongue. We'd decided to buy a house together several months ago, but hadn't been able to agree on one until we found this little beauty. It was perfect for us; two stories, spacious, but not too big, with a huge master bathroom, complete with whirlpool tub that we both fell in love with. The back yard was fenced in, perfect for the newest addition to our family, Zoe, the Golden Retriever puppy we'd adopted just last week. Currently, Zoe lay sleeping across the room in her doggie bed.

"I'm so afraid this isn't real," Arizona said, clasping my hand. "I'm going to wake up and it will have all been a dream."

"It's not a dream, Arizona," I soothed. "It's real and we're here and this is the place that we'll come home to every night, curl up in front of the fireplace and grow old together."

Arizona turned in my arms as far as she could and I instantly noted that there were tears in her baby blue eyes. But she was smiling. She cupped my cheeks and kissed me softly. "I want nothing more than to grow old with you," she whispered against my lips. "I love you."

I still couldn't help but grin every time she said that. Each and every time, my heart fluttered and I had such an intense emotional reaction that I've never felt with anyone else. "I love you, too."

We settled back into our original position, snuggling close and watching the flames dance until the heat really did become too much.

"Hmm," Arizona hummed. "You know, I love the fireplace and all, but it's getting really hot."

I licked a path across the back of her shoulder before blowing cool air against the wetness. Goosebumps appeared on her flesh and she shivered. "Better?" I asked in my best seductive voice.

"No," she groaned. "You just made it worse." She suddenly stood and I protested until she turned to me with her hands on her hips, a saucy grin playing across her lips. "Why don't you put out the fire?"

I was about to ask if she meant the fire in the fireplace or the one in her pants when she reached over the mantle and flipped the switch that cut off the gas, effectively putting out the fire. I'd forgotten it was gas-powered. She turned and walked towards the stairs, stopping at the bottom step. "Are you coming?" she asked over her shoulder before racing up the stairs with me in hot pursuit.

I was faster than she was, and I tackled her just as she reached the landing. She fell to the plush carpet, quickly turning onto her back and pulling me on top of her. Our mouths immediately fused together and our tongues hungrily caressed one another. My hand found her smooth hip under the waistband of her shorts as I began to slid them down her legs.

"Calliope," Arizona breathed, pulling away. "We should move to the bedroom."

"Why?" I asked, trailing wet kisses down her neck, over her delicate clavicle. I continued pushing her shorts and panties down, successfully ridding her of them.

"Oh," Arizona groaned when my fingers moved up the inside of her thigh. "Because… Calliope, really…"

"We're all alone here," I reminded her as I cupped her center, allowing my middle finger to delve into her wet folds. "No one will walk in on us." I entered her with one finger, drawing a loud groan from her as she pressed her hips forward. "No one to hear you scream in ecstasy." My lips surrounded a hard nipple through the fabric of her tank top as I continued to bring her closer and closer to climax with my fingers.

Just before Arizona was able to come, I stopped moving my fingers and lifted my head from her breast. "Of course, if you really want to move to the bedroom…" I said with a sly grin.

"Callie Torres!" Arizona gasped out, so far gone that she used my nickname. I knew then that she no longer cared about where we were. She just needed to come.

With that in mind, I quickly scooted down her body until my mouth was level with her sex and I breathed in her unique, spicy scent. I draped her trim thighs over my shoulders. "Is this what you need?" I asked as I added a second finger and clasped my lips around her swollen clit.

"Yes!" Arizona screeched out. It was nice not to have to worry that Cristina or anyone else within a hundred yards could hear us. We were both pretty vocal in bed. Or on the hallway carpet, too, apparently.

Arizona's hips were thrusting forward and her thighs clasped against the sides of my head, effectively trapping me in place, but I didn't care. I kept up the steady pace of moving my two, then three, fingers in and out of her tightness as I teased the bundle of nerves with my tongue. I knew she was about to come when her fingers threaded through my hair, and I sucked her clit between my lips hard, throwing her over the edge into oblivion.

Spasms rocked her body as she cried out. I kept stroking her gently, allowing her to regain her senses. When her thighs loosened, I kissed my way up her stomach until I encountered the tank top she was still wearing. I removed my fingers from her core, eliciting a soft moan from her listless form. I braced myself on my hands above her, looking down upon her sated expression. Her head was turned to the right and her eyes were closed. If I didn't know any better, I'd think she was asleep.

But after a few moments, she opened her eyes looked up at me, looping her arms around my neck. "Poor Zoe," she murmured.

"What?" I laughed.

"Poor Zoe," she repeated. "She just got a lesson about the bird and the bees."

I chuckled softly and kissed her. "More like the birds and the birds," I said.

She laughed slightly before pulling me back in for another kiss. "I vote that we christen the whirlpool next," she said against my lips.

"I think that is a brilliant plan," I agreed, standing quickly. I held out my hand to help her up, which she took and stood before looking around, a baffled expression on her face. "What did you do with my shorts and panties?"

I looked around before shrugging. "No idea," I said, not really caring. I tugged her down the hall towards the master suite.

"Are you in a hurry?" Arizona asked sweetly from behind me as I pushed open the door to the large bathroom.

I quickly turned the taps on and adjusted the temperature of the water before turning to her and stripping off my clothes in record time. I stood in front of her completely nude, placing my hands on my hips and raising an eyebrow.

"I guess you are," she said, pulling her tank top, the last piece of clothing she wore, over her head. "But I was thinking that we'd take a nice, leisurely bath. You know, slow and sensual."

"Yeah, right," I said, pulling her against me and capturing her lips with mine and kissing her deeply before pulling back slightly. "Easy for you to say. You've already gotten off once. I'm still on the edge here."

"Oh?" she said with a teasing grin as she wrapped her arms around my neck. "Well, maybe we should even the score?" She kissed me again, this time allowing her tongue to enter my mouth and move against my own. I groaned when she reached behind me with one hand and caressed my ass, her favorite part of my anatomy, I've learned.

She guided me to sit on the side of the tub, the marble excruciatingly cold against my ass and the backs of my legs. But it was high and the perfect height, I discovered when she fell to her knees in front of me.

"I could be as mean as you were earlier in the hallway," she murmured as she kissed her way up my inner thigh and I cursed myself for teasing her earlier. "But I don't want the water to get cold." With that, my little minx thrust two fingers into me and teased my clit with her tongue, caressing it in a way that she knew drove me insane with pleasure and made me come almost instantly.

I was almost embarrassed as how fast she was able to make me come with just a few thrusts of her fingers and a few swipes of her tongue, but I was too far gone to care.

I had to grip the edge of the marble to keep from falling back into the quickly filling tub as I felt myself go lax from the endorphins rapidly coursing though my body. Arizona noticed and lifted herself up to support me as she kissed me softly, allowing my breathing to return to normal.

When I'd regained my composure, I let got of the marble and cupped her cheeks, placing my forehead against hers. "We need to christen every room of this house," I said.

"Hmm, definitely," she agreed.

Noticing the tub was full, I reached over and turned off the taps before ginning at her. "Bath time has never been this much fun before," I said as I sunk into the hot water and laid back, enjoying the muscle relaxing heat.

Arizona climbed in after me, quickly arranging herself so that she sat with her back to my front once again before turning on the jets. "I love what you do to me, Calliope," she said above the low hum of the jets. "I love everything about you."

I wrapped my arms around her torso, my arms resting just beneath her breasts. "And I love everything about you," I replied. "And I promise to always love you and support you. I'll always be here for you because I love you more than anything. You're everything to me, Arizona." I choked up a bit at the end, not believing how incredibly lucky I was to have her in my life.

She turned to kiss me before pulling back to look into my eyes. "You're my everything, Calliope. Here, in your arms, I know I'm home."

I smiled and held her close. "Home sweet home."

* * *

See? I told you it was insanely fluffy. What can I say? I'm a romantic at heart. I really am. I hope you enjoyed this.


End file.
